Bright Beacon Springs
| demonym = | population = ~500 | races = Humans, half-elves, korobokuru, dwarves, spirit folk | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | forests = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Bright Beacon Springs was a popular stopping point for both the nomads of the Endless Wastes and caravans traveling along the Spice Road. Geography The city was located near the Kora Shan mountain range, not too far off the path of the Golden Way trade route between Faerûn and Kara-Tur. It was named after its various ponds, which were said to shine brightly on summer days. It was claimed that this water was good for people suffering from rheumatism and arthritis. Population Bright Beacon Spring was home to around 500 people, mostly human, but included half-elves, korobokuru, dwarves, and even spirit folk from Shou Lung, giving the town a reputation for being a melting pot of races and cultures. The population also ran a large number of services including a smith, a wine merchant, an armorer, a cartwright, caravansaries, a horse market, several temples, a number of general merchants, and guides for the local area. The town also hosted a biannual fair, attracting people from great distances, and offered entertainment such as wrestling, horse races, and archery contests. Structure The town consisted mostly of buildings made of wood and stone, spread out among the springs, with each race claiming a spring for their own kind. Defenses The town lacked any sort of wall but was on generally good terms with the local nomadic tribes, and bandits were few in the area. Monsters from the Kora Shan mountain range tended to be the greatest threat. Due to the lack of a wall, each house was designed to be its own miniature fort that could be shuttered and defended in case of an attack. Appendix References Category:Towns Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Spice Road Category:Locations in the Hordelands Category:Locations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril